Wait? What!
by Jenni-Marie-HP
Summary: Casey Anderson just lost her mother. She's living with her aunt. And, somehow she's ended up in her favorite movie? Quite sure she's dreaming at first, Casey uses it to escape her real life, but slowly, she's forgetting her real past.
1. I'm DreamingRight? Right!

Okay, I finished this like, three weeks ago...wasn't really sure if I wanted to post it or not.

Sooooo...Yeah.

Enjoy!

"Night Mom,"

"Night sweetheart, I'll see you in the morning."

She was gone, gone and never coming back. She and her new boyfriend had died in a car accident on their way to a party. I had been staying with my aunt. I just wanted to go to sleep, but I kept seeing her face. My eyes stung, but I had cried all I could, so I just lay there in bed. Hoping for sleep.

"Hey," I heard a gruff boy's voice in my ear.

"Hey!" I shot up, my hands jumping into a defensive position learned in my martial arts classes.

"What are you doing in my room!" I demanded, blinking. But it wasn't my room, what the hell. I was standing in bedroom still, but there were two beds, one against each wall, comics were strewn about in boxes. And the boy, he was familiar, squarish face, very deep voice, clear as day, rambo bandana and all, Edgar Frog.

"Last time I checked this was my room, not yours Casey." I frowned, yep, definitely Edgar. But...How did he know my name?

"I'm dreaming," I muttered. It was the only explanation, I loved the movie The Lost Boys. I watched it at least once a week. But usually I knew if I was dreaming, and it didn't feel like one.

"I, gotta go." I said, walking downstairs and out of the shop. Someone walked in past me, oh my god. Sam Emerson. Ever since I had seen the lost boys I had had the most giant crush on Sam. It was taking a lot of restraint not to follow him right back in. I shook my head, I didn't have time for this. I needed to figure out why I was here.

It's a dream. I reminded myself. There is no reason.

I kept walking, living in Santa Cruz myself I knew the boardwalk pretty well. And then I realized something. I could change the movie. If I was asleep (Something I was still fuzzy about) why not?

Take my mind off of what was going on in my own life, and change the movie how I wanted. I saw Michael Emerson, wearing a leather jacket, watching some girl get her ears pierced.

I grinned, this was perfect, that meant that I was only a little bit into the movie, I could follow them to the cave.

I felt a twinge of worry at that. If I was found, it probably wouldn't end well. But I shook it off. This was a dream after all.

I figured I should head to the cave before Michael and Star were confronted. I knew where the bluff was, I'd even been there. Sadly, my own version had no awesome sunken hotel. But this one did.

Running down the steep stairs two and three at a time, I stopped dead in the doorway. It was exactly like in the movie. From the thick, mosquito netted bed, to the rusting broken fountain in the center.

Forcing my brain to tell my feet to move, I hid behind a couple of the crowded shelves, making sure I wouldn't be seen, but that I could see what was going on. It wasn't long before I heard them, the wind carrying their voices down. I watched as the movie played out in front of me, closer than I could ever imagine. Looking around the cave some more from my spot I saw it was bigger than the movie could show. Tunnels led off in several directions, half hidden by what looked like tree roots and old vines. Mesmerized by everything I only went back to watching them when I heard Marko call out.

"Feeding time, come and get it boys!" I smiled to myself, this had always been one of my favorite scenes.

But I noticed something else in that moment. I was hiding right behind a shelf, it had an ornate wine bottle on it, the one Marko would come get very soon. He would see me, and there was no way I could move without being caught. I was stuck here, I was going to get caught by them. It was a good thing this was a dream. Because it was. Right?

"How are those maggots," I heard David ask, followed by Michael's small "huh?"

"Maggots Michael, your eating maggots how do they taste?" I bit back a snicker, watching Michael spit the rice out on the floor.

"Leave him alone." I heard Star's slightly feeble attempt to get them to stop. I had completely forgotten she was there. Well, not surprising, it was only recently that I'd begun not hating her character.

Again the movie played out, I held my breath watching David whisper something to Marko. He nodded and started over my way, it was kind of fun watching him walk. Or more accurately, bounce over, picking up the bottle he paused for a moment. He looked right at me, his face showed no sign of surprise besides its usual smile. I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but judging from his look of amusement, it had to be strange. He winked at me, and walked back, whispering something to David before handing him the bottle. David glanced in my direction, but I was otherwise ignored, thankfully. I didn't want to think about the alternative.

I spoke to soon.

"Seems we have an unexpected guest boys," David announced, "Come out, you can stop hiding."

Marko came back over as I stood up, and pulled me into the middle of the room. I was pretty sure I was the color of chalk, because I was scared out of my mind. _They wont do anything though_ I reminded myself _Michael doesn't know yet._ I really hoped I was right in thinking that. Well, I'd know soon enough.

I sat bolt upright in bed... Wait... I was in bed, _my_ bed, in _my_ house. Well my _Aunt's_ house, but still. So it had been a dream, I wasn't sure whether to be glad or annoyed that I woke up. On the one hand that had been one of the best dreams I'd ever had. On the other, I was pretty sure I'd been several seconds away from becoming one of the guy's dinner. I sat there in bed for a moment thinking over the dream. And then the events of the previous night came flooding back.

"Oh look, your awake." My head whipped around, and I found myself face to face with a familiar, well, face. Corey Haim, better known to me as Sam Emerson, was standing in my doorway, in his normal, fashion victim worthy attire.

"I'm still dreaming." I muttered

"What?"

"You don't exist, I'm still dreaming." I looked around me again, I was no longer in my bed, but in a room I well recognized as Sam's.

Sam gave me a quizzical look "Uh, okay... Look Michael brought you back with him last night, thankfully mom didn't see you. She would've freaked."

"Michael," I said softly

"Yes, Michael, my brother. Do you know what happened to him? He's in an awful mood, and he needed-"

"Sunglasses, to talk on the phone, yeah, yeah, I know."

"How?" Sam looked kind of suspicious

"I," Great, that was a major slip up, now what am I gonna tell him "It's happened to my brother before, it's just because he's hungover." the lie fell easily from my lips, and it seemed believable enough.

"What!"

"He was out with some guys last night, and he drank too much, I was watching them, and they found me, because my brother was there too, but he left without me, and so Michael was kind enough to let me stay here." I was babbling a bit, but Sam seemed to swallow the lie. Thinking for a moment I realized that I couldn't remember anything past Marko pulling me out of my hiding place. Odd, but, oh well, I knew what happened to Michael thanks to the movie. But what about me, where did I fit into all of it.

"Hey, you still there?"

I blinked "Oh right, sorry Sam,"

"How did you know my name?" I really have to stop doing that.

"Michael mentioned you. I'm Casey by the way, Casey Anderson."

"Well, I have, stuff to do, my mom gets home around seven, so you need to be gone by then. Edgar said you were a bit odd, I guess I didn't realize how much" I nodded, his mother wouldn't be home until later than that, thanks to her date with Max.

"I should-Wait, Edgar said I was odd?" Now I was really confused "Where does he get any right to say that!"

"You're cousins aren't ya'" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cousins? I had dreamt...that...Oh good lord, I had the Rambo juniors for cousins.

"Yeah, sorry, we just don't see each other much. He shouldn't have said anything."

Sam shrugged, but he still looked a bit suspicious

"Where in the hell were you!" Edgar looked more than a little annoyed. But he didn't have any say in where I went, I was seventeen and he was what? Barely fifteen along with Alan. I sighed, knowing he was just worried, and this was how he'd show it.

Alan looked just as angry at my disappearance as Edgar did. Edgar was still shouting, I was trying to block most of it out.

"End up on our doorstep-" "As if we didn't have enough trouble to be getting on with-" "No explanation at all-"

"SHUT UP EDGAR!" I finally screamed, shocking him into silence.

"Look, I know I'm a bit of an inconvenience to the two of you, but... My mom died, my dad's been gone for years, I just, need a little time." It seemed like a stranger spoke through me, but I knew, in the dream at least, that the words were true.

Edgar was still glaring at me, I knew he wanted a better explanation, but it would have to wait.

I walked back out of the shop, ignoring the strange looks my shouting had earned me from the few costumers.

Not really watching where I was going I walked into something, or, more accurately, someone.

"Well, look at our luck boys."

I stumbled backwards, sure that I was white as a sheet. I had run right into David, he was grinning, and that scared me more than a glare would have.

"Um..." I am going to die, David is going to kill me.

_Wait a minute _I reminded myself _You're dreaming Casey. Just dreaming._ _It can't hurt you if you're dreaming._

If? There was an if? No, I was dreaming, I had to be. Vampires don't exist. Right?

Why is that what I'm worried about? The Lost Boys themselves don't exist!

Paul laughed, my eyes snapped to him, knowing he had just heard my strange trail of thoughts.

"I think she's a bit scared David."

I glared at Paul "I have good reason to be." My voice came out surprisingly strong.

"And why is that?" David's quiet voice curled over me, even in the deafening noise that the boardwalk created.

"Because it would be stupid not to be scared. I'm surrounded my vampires."

Marko flashed a cheshire cat grin. "Why is it we always attract the crazies."

All of the sudden, saved by pure chance, sadly at the expense of another unlucky security guard.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Stay off the boardwalk."

I stumbled backwards again, turning around to go back into Frog comics.

Edgar and Alan stared at me. I imagined I was still very pale, and I realized now that I was shaking.

"Casey? What's happened now."

I shook my head "I...I..."

"Bring her upstairs." Edgar muttered.

I followed Alan, practically falling onto my bed in the spare room. "Vampires." I muttered, but the word was nearly inaudible.

"What?" Alan asked

"V-vampires" I managed to stutter out.

Alan's expression went from shock, to just plain grim. "Edgar!" He called.

I could hear them muttering to each other, but I couldn't make out words through the closed door. I felt jittery, and couldn't stay still very long. Vampires! Real, bloodsucking, vampires! They existed!

Part of my mind was nagging at me, trying to tell me that I knew this already.

But it wasn't getting very far, the rest of my mind was wondering how I'd figured it out in the first place.

Hopefully they wouldn't come back, even if Edgar and Alan said they were vampires hunters, Alan's look of shock had been enough to confirm that they'd never actually killed any, let alone seen one. I felt bad for my two cousins, and was starting to worry for them as well. If they went after those four...I can't even think about it.

I heard the phone ring down in the shop, both of them came bolting out of the room, past me, and downstairs to get it. Vaguely my mind told me it was Sam. Though I wasn't sure how I knew.

I could hear them talking now.

"You did the right thing by calling us. Does your brother sleep a lot?"

"Does the sunlight freak him out?"

"Bad breath, long fingernails?"

"He's a vampire all right."

"All right, here's what you do: get yourself a good sharp stake and drive it right through his heart."

"OK, we'll come over and do it for you."

I heard Sam yell "NO!" as I walked into the room.

"You'd better get yourself a garlic T-shirt, buddy, or it's your funeral."

I snorted, the idea was just ridiculous. "Something wrong?" I asked them.

Edgar turned to me "I don't know how you found out, but the new kid, Sam Emerson. His brother's a vampire."

Michael...Michael had been at the cave. _I _had been at the cave. Maggots, chinese food. Me, hiding, getting found out...And then, blank, nothing. More vague memories, wine, the wine was blood, vampire blood. That's why Michael didn't remember anything...But, neither did I...

It dawned on me suddenly what had happened, and a slight sense of myself returned. Casey Anderson, not related to the Frogs in any way. My mother and stepfather dying, living with my aunt, a movie, The Lost Boys, I would watch over and over. I kept my mouth shut. Deciding it would be best not to let them in on the fact that I was almost certain Michael was not the only one currently turning into a vampire.

"Casey!" Alan snapped "You still here?"

"I, yeah," I muttered "just tired I guess."

"Casey! Get up you lazy-!" I didn't hear the rest of Edgar's sentence, instead covering me head with a pillow at the light streaming in through the window, and my open door.

"Let me sleep..." I moaned

"Casey it's four o'clock!"

_Hell_ I thought. If I hadn't made them suspicious before, I certainly would now.

"Sorry, I sleep like the dead whenever something weird happens." Edgar didn't enjoy my 'Sleep like the dead' comment I didn't expect him to, he took being a vampire hunter much too seriously.

"We're going over to Sam's for dinner, he thinks the video store owner is the head vampire."

Somewhere, my brain shouted at me that Sam was right about this.

"Can I come?" I asked.

Edgar looked a bit confused, probably wondering why I would want to come, but he nodded.

I stood by the doorway, listening to Sam and my cousins talk about their plans for Max.

Sam's mother Lucy, and his grandfather, we're arguing about having company.

Michael looked like he was about to leave, I watched him start to go out the door, finding his way blocked by Max.

Michael's greeting was clearly sarcastic, but Max didn't seem to take it this way.

"Well, you're the man of the house and I'm not coming in until you invite me."

I wanted to shout at Michael, tell him not to, although unsure why, but it was too late, he'd already spoken.

"You're invited."

I turned back and walked into the kitchen.

"Guys," I said, several times before gaining their attention.

"What?" Sam asked

"We have a problem." I told them "Max is here. Michael invited him in."

Edgar swore under his breath "Nothing will work now, there's no way to tell!"

The smell of food from the other room was suddenly overpowering, and nauseating. I doubled over, dry heaving when nothing came up.

"Casey!" I heard both my cousins yell.

I stumbled slightly, pulling myself upright, still feeling sick. But now something changed, pounding in my ears drew me to a different source of food. Them.

"Holy shit!" I heard Alan mutter.

"Help." I managed to choke out, my voice broken, nearly silent.

"And now we have a bigger problem." Edgar muttered "What do we do with her!"

Sam scoffed, "Didn't you guys tell me to stake my own brother?"

I glared "Don't.." I told him "Not...Funny..."

"She's right. Let's get her home, we'll figure something out then."

"Casey!"

"Casey come on, outside."

"Come here Casey,"

"We're waiting!"

Voices chorused in my head, I was unsure of why I did what they said, but I headed outside anyway. Even at this time of night the boardwalk was nowhere near deserted.

"Come with us Casey,"

"Something important to show you."

I ended up at the beach, trees dotting the sand. And the four guys. David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko. How did I know their names?

Paul grinned at me, I was too tired to notice what was going on here. My mind felt like mush, obeying every thought that floated into it.

I recognized Michael, he looked nervous, up in the tree with them. I climbed into one of the lower branches.

Music was playing, people were dancing around a fire, singing, I presumed they were drunk.

I turned away from them. Glancing back up at Paul, he looked wild, his eyes held an animalistic gleam. And quite suddenly, all of their eyes looked that way, no longer different, they all glowed golden, red ringed yellow.

"Initiations over. Time to join the club."

I faced David just in time to see his face leave the shadows, sunken and terrifying, fangs in his grin, they were laughing. All of them, I glanced at Michael, her looked just as scared as I felt.

And then they were gone, at first I wondered where. That was when the screaming started.

I was clinging onto the tree, my eyes closed tightly, trying in vain to ignore the sounds, the smell. Michael collapsed into the sand. I didn't listen to their words, somehow, I already knew them. I slid from the tree when they were gone, helping Michael up.

"Can you, take me home?" I asked, he nodded blankly, he was shaking, so was I, I wasn't sure if he could speak.

I slipped back inside, only to be greeted by two very angry teenage boys. One of them armed with a wooden stake.

"Casey where were you!"

I was still shaking, I felt sweaty and feverish, and sick, very very sick, I collapsed against the wall.

"So many people," I muttered "Those poor poor people."

"Casey! What happened tonight!"

"Kill me," I muttered "Kill me kill me kill me. I don't want to end up like them..."

"Edgar-"

"Bring her upstairs,"

"Edgar this is dangerous, we swore, even if it was family-"

"I'm the head Frog here! I say we let her live!"

"We're twins! No one is the head Frog!"

"Bring her upstairs Alan!"

For the second day, I found myself at the Emerson home when I woke up.

"They couldn't wake you up, Mike's not up yet either."

Sam, Sam was talking to me, speak dammit.

"What'r we doing?"

"We're going to- oh here comes Mike."

"This guy looks more like a zombie..." I heard Edgar mutter

"Should I run him through?" Alan asked

"Are you crazy!" Sam demanded "Put that away!"

Edgar questioned Mike as soon as he sat down.

"I only have one question for you, and it's important that you answer honestly, have you taken any human victims yet?" Edgar's voice was grim, and he watched Michael as though trying to read his mind.

I could tell that Michael was rolling his eyes, he hadn't been last night, but neither had I. He glanced at me before answering.

"'Course not."

"If you're telling the truth, it means we can save you."

"You're telling the truth, right Mike?" Sam asked worriedly.

Michael nodded.

Edgar went right back to business:

"In order to help you, we need to destroy the head vampire-" He didn't get to finish, as Sam had cut him off

"David, it's David isn't it Mike!"

Michael just nodded again, I couldn't blame him, I felt exhausted and knew he must too.

"I don't want names," Edgar said "Just leave me to it."

"I'm warning you now, if you try to stop us or vamp out in any way, I will stake you without even thinking twice about it."

I knew he was talking to Michael, but Alan gave me a look that told me if I did anything, he would kill me right there, even if Edgar wouldn't.

"Chill out Edgar," Sam told him, rolling his eyes.

"Right." Edgar nodded, following Alan down into the cave.

I stumbled, tired and dizzy in the sun, down the steep stairs. I had a feeling Michael would be too, if he wasn't leaning so heavily on Sam.

I helped Michael bring Star and Laddie up to the car, despite his size, the kid weighed a ton. That probably wasn't the case, but I was just glad I hadn't dropped him on the way up.

Sam and my cousins had disappeared down a hole, deciding to stay out of the sun as long as I could manage, I followed them down. I came into the room, my nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell

Just in time to see Edgar drive a stake through Marko's heart.

Blood spewed everywhere, covering the four of us, and pretty much everything else. The others woke as soon as Marko fell, looking murderous.

Edgar, Alan, and Sam pretty much took this as their cue to get the hell out. I would have followed, but the noise, and movement had subsided, and if I moved, I would be seen. I was trapped, once again, knowing they would find me eventually. I pressed myself against the wall, trusting the darkness to hide me at least until nightfall.

I heard them wake, they almost passed right over me. Damn Paul.

"Hey! Looks like one got left behind."

I gulped silently, pressed so hard against the wall I felt like I was now part of it.

"Hello Casey," David's face was still morphed, I doubt if it had ever gone back. Anger would have kept it that way.

_Come on Casey! _I thought _You're better than this! Don't just stay here to die. Not from them._

"Why would we kill you Casey. You're one of us after all."

That was it for me, I knew it then. He wouldn't kill me, I wasn't stubborn enough to let it get that far. But I knew what would happen instead.

Power is a strange thing. It can make you drunk just as well as anything else. Giddy from delight, that's how most people would be. Not me. No, I knew I was going to die tonight. Just not because of them.

"You have ten minutes."

Why he allowed me to talk to them I wasn't completely sure. Probably hoping I was angry over them leaving me there. But they hadn't known I _was_ there. So I had nothing to be angry for. I had come with a plea, one that now, Edgar couldn't ignore.

"Casey!"

"Thank god, get in here!"

Unintentionally, the slip up allowed me to come in.

"How did you escape!"

"Forget that, how did you end up left there!"

Sam shut them up "Guys, let her breath."

"Casey?"

It was then that I realized I was crying. I shook my head, unable to speak. I could see Star watching me, and I knew that she understood what had happened.

"I need to talk to the two of you." I said softly "Alone."

I let them pull me into the kitchen. I steadied my breathing, stopping it's ragged, uneven pattern.

"I didn't escape." I told them, Alan's eyes went wide, he figured it out before Edgar did.

Edgar started to speak, but at that precise moment, a loud crash echoed from the front room.

"Run!" I screamed at them.

I saw them bolt upstairs after Star and Laddie, I ran back into the main room. Finding both Sam and Michael on the floor, clearly knocked out by the debris.

"Looks like Paul owes me."

I whipped around, my eyes meeting Dwayne's "What do you mean."

"He thought by the time we got in here you'd be dead."

I laughed bitterly "Getting my own cousins to kill me is quite the difficult task, vampire hunters or not."

Sam came to, pulling himself off the ground. Dwayne being momentarily distracted by me, it allowed Sam to grab the bow he had had before. Firing an arrow at Dwayne.

For a moment Sam stared at me, then at Dwayne's crumpled form.

I shook my head "Sam, you missed, he's not-"

But Dwayne was standing up, he laughed "You Missed, Sucker!"

"Only once pal," Sam muttered, and this time the arrow drove right through him, pinning him to the stereo. Music started, loud and screechy, and I watched Dwayne get fried by the faulty wiring.

"Death By Stereo," I heard Sam mutter, and he and Michael started to head upstairs.

I glanced over at the kitchen door, what looked blood and water was pouring from the crack underneath.

"What in the hell?" I muttered.

I didn't hear the light footsteps behind me. Or see her shadow on the wall. But I felt the sharp wood pierce my body, driven through my back. It felt like my body had suddenly been lit on fire, maybe it had, the room was suddenly brighter, but even now it was fading.

"Casey, hon' it's time to wake up. You have school today."

That voice. I knew that voice.

"Aunt Melanie-?"

"You were expecting perhaps Lucy?" My aunt asked, waving the case of my Lost Boys dvd. "I swear you watch that movie too much."

I nodded slowly "Yeah...Maybe."

My aunt gave me an exasperated grin "Well, get dressed, the bus will be here soon, and I don't want you skipping breakfast _again_."

I nodded again. Trying to remember my dream. I know I'd had a dream. Something to do with the Lost Boys. But I couldn't remember it.

I shrugged to myself, I'd remember later. My thoughts drifted to my mother. But the painful sadness had lessened some. Bearable. I smiled a little to myself as I headed downstairs. An image floated through my mind. My friend Lily and I, dressed as the Frog brothers for a Halloween party. No one had known who we were, but we hadn't cared. The best part was, we had scared the crap out of one kid dressed as a vampire, when we jumped at him with homemade stakes.

I shook my head, grinning now, and wondering what could have dredged up _that_ memory.

Hey, hoped you liked reading this.

Really random moment that it popped up

Sometimes I enjoy plot bunnies.


	2. Beyond Reality

I was sitting at the desk in my room, doing homework I should have done three days ago. I glance at the clock, quarter of twelve, why do I wait until the last minute to do everything. And then the power goes out. Annoyed, but determined to finish tonight I hunt around my room for a flashlight. The only thing I gain is a large lump on the top of my head from where it hit the edge of my dresser.

"Casey?" A voice from my doorway. But not one I expect.

I whirl around, the sudden movement making me dizzy.

"Edgar?" I ask slowly "Edgar Frog?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Alan?" I ask, now sure of who they were. I had been remembering bits and pieces of my dream over the past two months. I had most of it written down.

"Don't forget me,"

I blushed in the darkness "Hi, Sam."

"We don't have time for this, why the hell are we here Casey."

"More importantly, how the hell are you alive."

Right, Star had staked me. I had burst into flames. I had died. Or not. But how does one explain that to teenage boys who are completely sure they are vampire hunters.

"I, uh." Make something up, come on Casey! "I was only a half vampire." I said, praying they believed me, because at the time I hadn't been. "When a half vampire is staked, they return to normal, I didn't know that until I woke up. I figured, you guys would rather I was dead. So I came home." Weak, very weak story, but it would have to do.

"But you said," Alan began

"I know what I said Alan, I didn't escape, the deal was that if any of them survived afterwords, I would-" The word caught in my throat, I let it.

"So why are we here?"

"How should I know?"

The lights flickered, coming back to life. Throwing their faces into light.

They looked the same, perhaps an inch or so taller.

"You cut your hair," Sam pointed out, he would be the one to mention that, anything to break the tension between my fake cousins and myself.

I had cut my hair, it was now short, spiky, and all uneven. Still it's pale strawberry blond, same as before.

"Um, there's a spare bedroom at the end of the hall. If my aunt wakes up with three boys in my room, she's never met you three..."

"Right." Edgar muttered, and they all left.

I sunk down on my bed, head spinning in a way that had nothing to do with hitting it.

I came home from school the next day to find my aunt out on the porch, her arms crossed.

"Casey, why are there three boys in my house, dressed up for halloween four months early, as characters from your movie?"

"Aunt Melanie, I, they...Um..."

"Well?"

I took a deep breath "They came here all the way from arizona, they're part of some Lost Boys website, I invited them out here and they said they had a place to stay, but it turned out that where they were going to stay isn't occupied anymore, so they can't stay there like they did last time. So I told them we had a spare bedroom and they would be welcome to it."

My aunts face went from stern to slightly shocked.

"It's not as if you're just going to kick them out with no place to go..."

She frowned "No I suppose not, but as soon as they leave you're grounded. You can't just invite strangers into my home." She paused and smirked at me "I would have thought your movie taught you that."

I smiled back, not even caring much about the punishment. I hugged my aunt, "Thank you," I told her. "They really won't be any trouble. They're just...Very in character."

"Guys!" I called, once I was inside "We're going out, come on."

They all followed me out the door "Where are we going?"

"To my boardwalk. It's kinda different, no gangs, no fat security guards. And sadly, the comic book store is not owned by you two. Welcome to Santa Cruz."

Edgar raised his eyebrows "This looks almost exactly the same as ours"

I grinned "Well, yeah, that's the point, Santa Carla was built based on Santa Cruz."

"Maybe this one has a bat-"

I cut Sam off before he could finish "They don't, I've checked."

I decided to let them wander on their own, they lived on the boardwalk for gods sake, they could find their way around.

I was starting to wish I hadn't. As cool as it was that they were here, I couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't the only ones.

My fears were confirmed when I caught sight of a familiar jacket. Had to be one-of-a-kind. And the hair confirmed it. Long, curly, blond, mullet.

I changed direction immediately, to take me as far from Marko as possible.

But I turned around into someone else.

"Hey chill out, what's your rush girl?"

"P-paul?" I stuttered out

"Hello to you to Casey," his face split into a wide grin "Long time no see."

He poked me in the stomach, and grinned even wider "Oooh, human Casey. Just wait till David sees this."

I backed away from him, turning and sprinting away top speed. I knew he could follow me easily if he wanted, but considering I didn't see him, he didn't.

I found Sam and the Frogs again.

"We've gotta go home," I told them "Now."

I was in the living room, explaining what had happened at the boardwalk.

"Impossible," Edgar said "We killed them."

"Apparently not!" I shouted "As they're here!"

The doorbell rang, making me jump.

My aunt went to get it, I was to engrossed in my conversation with the boys to notice who it was.

Until I heard my aunt speak "Oh you're not staying as well are you?"

"No actually, but I haven't found a place for the Frogs, or Sammy to stay yet."

My head shot up at the voice, David.

"You're from that same place aren't you, all fans of that vampire movie..."

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Well, come right in, I'm sure Casey would love to meet you, your costume is spot on by the way."

"Thank you,"

Too late, too late, just like with Max, and now the most sadistic of the four lost boys had been invited into my home.

I paled, my heart sped up. I knew if he wanted, David wouldn't hesitate to slaughter all five of us.

"But you know I wont, because it's just not as much fun."

Edgar started to stand, I shook my head minutely. Warning him not to do anything.

"Didn't really know whether or not to believe Paul, guess he was right though."

"Clearly." I said, glaring back at his smirking face "Of course if you were dead before, and I was, why wouldn't I be alive now."

"Ah, so you haven't figured that out yet have you."

"Figured what out." I asked

"How we're here and not just in the movie."

"What movie," I lied

"What movie indeed. I'll see you around Casey."

I didn't doubt that.

Okay so I was done with this.

And then the plot bunny decided to attack...

Well, okay...Here ya go

Unexpected continuation.


	3. Movie? What Movie?

"Well? What's the plan?"

The three 'vampire hunters' were sitting on my floor, watching me expectantly.

"Why are you all looking at me!" I demanded "You're the experts!" Yeah, experts who get themselves turned, killed, and brought back. What am I thinking, they know as much as I do and that isn't much.

They ignored my question. Edgar and Alan shared a look, then frowned almost simultaneously. I thought I knew what they were thinking. I hadn't been the only one to hear the movie bit.

"What movie Casey." Edgar asked "What was it talking about."

I sighed, well, it's not like I expected this to happen. But, better they know what the hell is going on. At least, what was supposed to happen. I slid off my bed and turned on my tv, flicking the play button as the dvd was already in. I hardly ever took it out. The opening credits played. The boys stared.

"What-"

"Just watch Sam," I muttered, settling back on my bed. I was too preoccupied to laugh, even at my favorite parts. I smiled a few times though, mainly at Edgar's face during the scene between Star and Michael. I had to stop Sam from intterupting a few more times, telling him I'd explain after. Then it was the scene at the beach, only I wasn't in my room anymore. In my mind, I was there, I could hear the music, the smell of beer, and smoke, and ocean, and blood. And the screaming.

It stopped. I hadn't realized that I had curled into a ball on my bed. Hands over my ears. I felt shaky, and slightly ill.

"Casey?" Alan was tapping my shoulder, the movie was paused.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Edgar was standing at the foot of my bed, looking the same as he always did.

"I-? I'm, fine, guys, bad memory."

"Casey you went practically catatonic."

"I'm fine Alan. Really, can we just, skip this bit, please?" I didn't wait for an answer, but fast forwarded until it was back to the Emerson home.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the movie. I was staring into space, my epression hopefully blank and not showing all the fear I felt. It had just been a dream, it should not have affected me like this. But, the thing was, that with them here, I started to realize that it hadn't been, that I had seen those same people get slaughtered. That I used to laugh at Michael's fear and pain. That I used to hate Star for resisting. And that I myself, only a day later, had taken part in that slaughter. Star had resisted, when how long she'd been with them before, who knows.

"Casey, movies over."

I looked around at Edgar "Alright, do you get it?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Sam said.

"How the hell did this get made?"

"And why aren't you in it?"

I sighed again "Because, I wasn't supposed to be in it. I'm not your cousin, I was dreaming. None of you should even exist."

"Bullshit-"

"I'm serious Edgar!" I snapped "For the love of god, you believe in vampires, and who knows what else! Why is an alternate universe, or, whatever, such a stretch!"

"I have a question. It doesn't really have to do with the movie though."

I looked at Sam "Yeah?"

"Where d'you think Mike and Star and Laddie are?" he looked genuinely worried about his brother. I felt bad about not having an answer.

"I don't know. They might be around here somewhere. They might not."

"Casey," Edgar pulled my attention back.

"What!" I snapped again, my patience with him was very thin at this point.

He glared at me for a moment before replying. "What now. They know where we are. But we have next to no way of finding them."

I frowned "What do you mean 'next to no' you have an idea?" I thought I knew where this was going.

"Well, you said twisted sister found you at the boardwalk-"

"More like I ran into him."

"-Whatever, my point is, we know at least one of them is still acting like you should be around them. Take it further, throw yourself back in."

Damn Edgar's plans... They were going to get us all killed. "Are you actually suggesting that I- That I should- Are you crazy Edgar Frog! I barely made it out last time!"

He frowned "That's the point, they might not trust you, but they know you're easy to manipulate."

Easy to manipulate? Well, I guess I would be. I'm the one who became undead so I could warn my fake cousins and then proceed to convince them to kill me. And what had Dwayne said? Paul was betting I'd be dead before they even got in the house?

"Fine. But I swear to god if you get me killed you will never hear the end of it. If I have to come back and haunt you as a ghost then so help me I will."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but serve him right.

"So we'll try your plan, but you all need sleep." I said, though having no intent of sleeping myself.

Edgar and Sam both left, Alan hesitated. "Where are you going?"

I smiled at him "If this is going to work, I might as well get started now. Besides, the more I wait, the less nerve I'm going to have." I paused "There's an old box under my bed, vampire hunter kit. My mom bought it for me at an auction years ago. Educate yourselves, there's a lot more than comic books."

I need to stop with these...

Kay, I'm just going to go ahead and say

I'm not finished with this story apparently

Enjoy whenever my brain feels like posting something...

Which is more often than I would have thought.

XD

Jen


	4. Nighttime Wanderings, Lily

My lack of fear held until I reached town. I was shaking slightly, and one hand was in my pocket, curled around a can of mace. Well, it 'looked' like mace, in reality it was a spray can of holy water, not my idea, so thank god for Zoe in the thirst. I figured it was a good thing to carry around.

"You?" I jumped at the voice, my hand tightening in my pocket momentarily until I realized who it was. Star. I guess some people would be not speaking to her in my situation. But at the time, I had wanted to die, and she had given me that.

"Scared the hell out of me." I said softly.

"Sorry," She said, and I could tell she didn't mean for scaring me.

"It's fine, you were helping me, besides." I turned around and smiled at her "I'm alive aren't I?"

She smiled back "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," I shook my head "I've got Sam and the Frogs in my house, and David's been invited in by my aunt. I'm confused as to how you're all here, and both Frogs don't believe me. Sam is worried about Mike, and Edgar has me sent on what is bound to be a suicide mission." I said it all in one breath, and now I was gasping for air.

Star stared at me, clearly lost for words.

"Do you, by any chance, know where Michael and Laddie are?"

She nodded "Yes, they're both at the hotel still, that's where we ended up, just, suddenly, there." She paused "Someone had paid for the room beforehand."

"And you're not surprised, at all?" I asked

"Surprised, of course. But it's like they were expecting us, the tv was on and-"

"The movie." I predicted "It played the movie, so you've had a few days to try and figure it out."

She nodded.

"Tomorrow, uh," I paused my eyes darting across the street then back to her "you know what, just, meet us at the boardwalk tomorrow, I know Sam will be happy to know Mike's fine."

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, Edgar sent me on a suicide mission. Bye Star." With that, I all but ran across the street.

I continued walking toward the edge of town, toward the edge of the water. My fear had spiked again, and I almost laughed at myself. I mean, I used to want this, _dream _about having it. Now, there was no other word, I was terrified. But determined, if this was the plan, well, why not. It worked for Chris and Nicole. Of course, Edgar knew what he was doing then.

"Not that he does now." I muttered to myself. "One little glance and I can go out like a light. Damn my mind, damn it and its wishes to meet them." Because how on earth were they even here. How did that work! They. Are. A. Movie. Not real. Fiction! So why were they following me! My aunt, how could I explain this to her? Could I even try? For the first time in months, I truly wished my mom was still alive. I needed someone I could trust absolutely, I loved my aunt, but, she's not the same.

"Don't cry," I murmured "not now..." Too late, tears were falling off the sides of my face, more than tears, I was sobbing. I hadn't cried like this since the funeral. My legs were shaking, they wouldn't support me much longer. I practically collapsed onto a bench, head in my hands. Why, why did she have to be gone. I needed her, I needed someone. But I had no one but my aunt. My father was gone, has been, my only grandparents live in New York. I see them at Christmas and that's it. Maybe I should tell my aunt... Maybe...

I sniffed, rubbing my eyes dry on my shirt. I couldn't afford to be weak right now. Not when they were around. There was no moon tonight. If not for the streetlights I'd be blind out here. I yawned, what time was it? Too late for me to be wandering out here. It could wait until tomorrow night, I needed sleep. Today had been too weird, I should go home. I took my phone out, glancing at the time. Eleven, it was only eleven? Why was I so tired then? Well, I _had_ had an extremely weird day. What with the trying to explain everything to Sam and the Frogs, running into Paul, David in my house...Ugh...Scratch that, I don't want to go home. Where did Star go? Maybe I could stay at the hotel with them, just for tonight. Although my chances of finding her again were slim, I was so far from where we had been. My thoughts kept rambling, and I was so caught up in them that I overlooked something I shouldn't have. And by the time the wind died down, before I even registered footsteps, everything was black.

My head was pounding when I woke up, and on top of that, I had no clue where I was. I'll admit that I panicked for a minute, looking around. The room was brightly lit, full of sunlight, but, _where_.

"Casey?"

I jumped, turning toward the voice, though I recognized it. My eyes meeting my grim faced fake cousin's.

"Where the heck are we Edgar?"

"I figured you knew."

I shook my head "Absolutely no clue, my own fault, I wasn't paying attention."

"They found you?"

I nodded "I guess, I don't really remember, I didn't see them. I did find out where Michael is though." I paused "How did _you_ get here."

I could have sworn he blushed then.

"I, well, Alan and I were worried about you."

I raised my eyebrows "I don't see Alan in here."

"He was asleep."

"And you think I'm not capable of taking care of myself?" I asked

He crossed his arms and glared at me "Clearly you aren't."

"I don't need you coming to help me!" I snapped.

"I know you're lying about dreaming all this." He told me with perfect certainty. I rolled my eyes.

"I am _not _lying Edgar." I said

"Riiiiight, I'm not an idiot Casey, neither is Alan. We both know why you freaked out during the _movie_."

"Shut up," I muttered

"That was the night you came back muttering 'kill me'."

"I said shut up!" I shouted "So the dream was real. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But that does not justify all of you being in _my_ reality! Or why I'm not _dead_!"

He only stared at me, clearly confused by my last comment. I gave him a twisted smile.

"Oh you believed me then? When I said Half vampires turn human when staked? You kind of _are_ idiots." I paused "I came down into their sleeping chamber right when you staked Marko. By the time you guys were gone, there was to little noise for me to get out. Paul, twisted sister, whatever, found me afterwords. I wasn't faking it when I wanted you to kill me."

Edgar now gained an expression I had never seen on his child self, but frequently in both the tribe and thirst. Sort of half glaring and half stern parent-scolding-child look.

"Well, while you're sitting there like a dead fish, I'm going to go, and look around."

The windows were high up, but probably reachable, that was only a backup plan if I didn't find a door. Which, big surprise, I didn't.

"Hey, Rambo jr. Get over here and help me." I said, as there was no furniture in the room and I couldn't pull myself that high up.

He didn't reply, gave me a disgusted look, and then resumed staring.

"Come on Edgar, it doesn't matter anymore." I said "And since you had just killed Marko I really didn't have a choice. So that makes it your fault too." That got him up. Thankfully, I hadn't thought it would work.

"Help me up and then I'll pull you out."

He stayed silent, but did what I asked. I recognized where we were. Though not in a good way. This part of town was riddled with pretty much the scum of the earth. I knew my way back into town from here, and I could get home from there. The sun was bright, but not very high, probably still morning.

"Come on, before Sam and Alan freak out too much."

"I think, I'm going to go to sleep. You guys can go, Star, Mike, and Laddie are gonna meet you at the boardwalk. But honestly, I'm too tired." I said. It had taken a little while to explain everything to Alan and Sam. And Alan had not been happy about his brother going off by himself.

I'm not really sure when I fell asleep, only that when the phone woke me up, the sun was going down.

"Head Case! Would you pick up the phone?" I smiled a little, grabbing it off my bedside table and turning off the answering machine.

"Hey Lily,"

"You sound like you've been asleep. What's the matter?"

Oh, Lily, if you only knew. Wait a minute...

"Can you come over? I'll explain when you get here?"

"Sure, need anything?"

I paused "Bring all the supplies you have." The other end of the phone was silent for a minute.

"You aren't serious..."

"Lily, I'm dead serious, and if I were you, I'd get going before the sun sets completely."

"On my way," Her voice sounded faint. But I think she still thought I was kidding.

It wasn't long before I heard her car. I opened the door and rushed out to help her with the suitcase. Which probably weighed as much as she did.

"Okay, I'm here, now tell me what the hell is going on." She said once we were in my room. She was twisting a little silver cross in her fingers, eyeing my suspiciously, like she was trying to see me slip and prove this was all a joke.

How to explain. Well...Better start at the beginning.

"You remember the dream I told you about. The one with the Lost Boys?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly.

"Well..." I was saved from the rest of my explaination by Sam's voice.

"We're back."

Lily froze, I think she had stopped breathing.

"Calm Lily, I know it sounds crazy-"

"No, it _is_ crazy, they are not real, they are a movie, make believe-" She stopped, her eyes on my doorway.

"Who's this?" Edgar asked

"Edgar, Alan, Sam, this is my friend Lily. Please, just, I don't know, she's freaking out right now."

"You...You're...Casey? If they're here...Does that mean-?"

"Yes." I said.

"Shit." She muttered, and collapsed, I managed to catch her before her head hit the floor.

Chapter uhhh five, four or five, I'm not totally sure.

Enjoy

- Jen


	5. What just happened?

"You're sure it was a good idea to tell her?"

"Absolutely, we've both been obsessed with this stuff since, forever...Don't you give me that look Edgar you know what I mean."

"What's in the suitcase?" Alan asked

"Supplies," A sleepy voice from the hall "For killing most every mythical demon known to man." Lily was up, she still looked pale, and was leaning heavily on the wall, but her eyes were flicking around the room, alert, watching. "Can I talk to you Casey?"

"Sure," I followed her out of my room and into the living room. Both of us were very aware of my aunt in the kitchen, so she kept her voice low.

"You know what this means right?" She asked "We've finally done it, we've finally driven ourselves crazy with this stuff."

"Then explain why aunt Mel, and everyone else for that matter, can see them."

"But- Okay, say this is real, why is it happening!" She said.

I shrugged, I had no answer.

"Okay, okay, how bad is it?" She didn't really look like she wanted to know.

"David can come and go whenever he wants," She went dangerously pale again, and collapsed into the nearest chair, eyes closed, but still conscious. "none of them are dead, so far no sign of either Max or Lucy. I don't know why they're here, David hinted that he knew something, but I'll figure that out later."

"And the other movies?"

"No sign that anything from the other two carried over, so I'm not showing them those unless I absolutely have to. So, say, if older Frogs turn up, then I'll show them. But otherwise, not a chance. I'm kinda glad, Shane's buddies seem a bit more..."

"Violent? Insane? Mentally unstable?" Lily suggested, looking relieved

"Yeah those all work."

"What did you mean you'd figure out later."

"Edgar has a _plan_." I said

"What do you- No. He didn't-"

"He did."

"No, nuh-uh I am not letting you do that." She got up, still leaning whenever possible, and went back to my room. I heard shouting but didn't bother to listen, it would take a lot more, especially a lot more than an angry teenage girl, to dissuade Edgar.

"Casey?" my aunt asked

"Yeah?"

"The three boys here-"

"Sam and the Frogs." I told her

"Yes, them. How long are they staying exactly?"

"I don't know Auntie." I said truthfully

"Well hopefully the young man finds a place for them to stay- what?" She asked, I had winced.

"N-nothing, we just, don't exactly see eye to eye...That's all." Yep, that's about it, and there was this little problem with him wanting the three people in my house dead, possibly me along with them. And at least two of the others staying at a hotel.

My aunt gave me a strange look before nodding, I assumed I was allowed to go.

"Alright, look, she agreed to go along with it, you have no right to mess with my-"

"The hell I don't! She's my best friend, we're practically sisters. Who are you!"

"Her cousin."

"Fictional."

"I don't believe that."

"Explain the movie."

"I'm not even going to give that an answer."

I rolled my eyes "In this very rare case, you're both right. Eddy, sorry to say, but you three _are_ supposed to be fictional. And Lily, taken into account the reality of the alternate dream universe, he is sort of my cousin."

"So you're going to go along with this?!" Lily demanded, I shrugged.

"I doubt it'll work, but it's all we have to go on, I know they only chucked us in some random place, otherwise we'd still be there. No way we'd have been able to get out that easily otherwise, if at-..." I stopped, my eyes sweeping the room. One, two, three, me. No, come on, you have to be kidding me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked slowly, looking to Edgar and Alan.

"He was here just a minute ago."

"I didn't hear him leave."

And just like that, a night spent out looking now actually had a purpose.

"Did Mike give you the phone number of their hotel room?" I asked. This was going to be a long night.

Chapter five (Right?)

Done

I know it's short but it was that or make it insanely long.


	6. Missing

"Could your car be any smaller?" Edgar asked Lily from the _slightly_ cramped backseat. It was only him and Alan back there, but he and Lily could not seem to stop arguing.

"Shut up Frog before you make me do something I'll regret." It wasn't normally like her to be short tempered, but this was not the most normal situation.

"Right, like you would." He scoffed

I turned around in my seat to glare at him "Lily is known for her temper, and her hard fists, I'd watch it Edgar."

He and Alan were both pretty much outfitted in their basic battle-gear, with stakes and holy water squirt guns, courtesy of Lily and I. They had refused to leave the house without preparing. I was slightly wishing we had the grenade launcher, but, whatever.

Star, Mike and Laddie were behind us in a rental car, another prepaid plus with no real explanation. Everything was fine. And then the lights started going out.

We could still see outside thanks to the headlights, but our line of vision was now only the narrow beam in front of us. Still good. And then the car died.

"What the-?!" Lily swore several times, trying and failing repeatedly to restart her car.

"It won't, it's them. Not your car." I told her.

I was about to open my door and step outside, but she stopped me.

"Casey are you nuts!" Lily tried to pull my arm away, I shook her off.

"No, do you want to see this thing pulled apart like a tin can? Cause I don't." I muttered, too low for the Frogs to hear me.

"Out of the car you two." She said quickly to Edgar and Alan.

"Stick with the others. Lily come with me." Both immediately started to protest, I cut them off. "No, you stay with Mike and Star. You two are targets, big ones, do remember that you killed Marko and Paul, sort of."

"So you're saying they took Sam because of what happened in before."

"Maybe, probably, don't ask me questions you know I can't answer, I'm not in their heads." I told him

"I thought you knew everything?" Edgar said sarcastically, and he and Alan went back down the street to Mike and Star.

"Remind me again why we're alone?" Lily asked

"Because we're the only two here with hunters knowledge and don't have a flashing 'kill me now' sign on our heads?" I suggested.

"You do."

"Not quite. Maybe a little sign, but not any fancy flashing one."

We were both so nervous, we burst into a small laughing fit.

"What's so funny?"

I managed to stop laughing normally, Lily sounded like she had choked.

_Well, shit, David, you're scaring my friend half to death._ I thought, knowing full well he could read my mind. And I tended to speak better around them when I didn't actuallly have to speak.

"I can see that, she looks like you did first time we met."

Lily looked at me, confused, and pale as a sheet. Her expression _was_ reminiscent of my own in the cave. I think she was speechless. I had been speechless, you never really expect to get found out until it happens. Or that movie characters will start running amok in the real world.

"Where's Sam?" I demanded.

"Right to the point, he's with Dwayne."

Great, probably not dead yet, but most likely will be soon. People don't usually take kindly to getting shot with arrows. Or getting electricuted to death. No less than I expected really.

"Why not take them all at once?" I asked. "You only want them dead, Michael's not a problem, and you _know_ Star won't do anything. So why not?"

He gave me that weird 'I know more than you do' smile, and shook his head.

"You still don't get why we ended up here do you. You aren't the only one who died and 'came back'."

And then it dawned on me. I knew why they needed Sam and the Frogs. I still didn't know how they had gotten here. But I knew what they were planning on doing. Even if I wasn't sure how it was going to work.

"Good to see you've caught up." David disappeared.

"What was that about-" Lily started

"No time, we need to get back to the Frogs, now." I told her. We had gone sepparate ways down the street, knowing they'd come after one or both of us.

I heard a yelp very close to me. Lily was no longer by my side.

"Lily?" I called "Lily!" My voice gained a frantic tone.

I was starting, in the back of my mind, to wonder if Edgar and Alan were gone as well.

I was also slowly piecing together the reason for taking them. I wasn't the only one who died and came back David said. But I _was_ the only one who belonged in this reality. Which meant I had died and disappeared from their's. So if they had died there, and wound up here. They would need a way back. This was like some sort of fake life to them. As their world had been to me. They needed to be brought back in that world. But if they were dead...How would that even happen? I ran through every possibility, every one less likely than the last. Until I remembered something I'd read. I couldn't place where. About resurection. Using the life of those who had killed them. That was why they needed Sam and the Frogs. Which meant if I ever wanted the Lost Boys out of my world. Sam, Edgar, and Alan would all have to die.

Chapter six. right? I'm writing to many chapters at the moment to be sure.

Hope you like it.

- Jen


	7. Hide and seek

I fall in love with that movie all over again every time I watch it.

Lily's car had started in our absence, and as I'd thought, Edgar and Alan were nowhere to be found. And I found Michael with Star, who was fretting over the fact that Laddie had disappeared from the hotel. When I got home, my aunt was waiting outside, she looked worried.

"Where have you been?" She asked, attempting a stern voice but looking relieved.

"Out," I muttered

"Where are the boys, and where is Lily, I see you have her car."

"They-" I couldn't find a way to word it, and when I really started thinking about it, I broke. Just started sobbing.

"Casey-?" My aunt led me inside, completely bewildered by my tears.

"I don't know what to do." I choked out.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My aunt's soft voice, her hands in my hair. I felt like a little kid. Woken up from a bad dream. Only this wasn't a dream. This was real, and I had dragged my friend into it. And now, I didn't even want to think. I was so afraid. Because she was dead or worse and there was _nothing_ I could do.

I hiccuped into silence, drying my face on the collar of my shirt. Feeling ashamed for breaking down.

"They're gone..." I said, my voice sounded relatively similar to sandpaper. "And Auntie you let him in, and they're gone. You can't stay here...It's not safe." She was giving me a sympathetic but very confused look.

"Where are the, Frogs, and Sam, Casey."

I shook my head "I don't know. I let them on their own and now...Now they're..." _They're going to die..._ I finished in my head, _them and Sam and Lily too. _

"What about Lily, why do you have her car?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, braced myself, and spit out the words "I have it because she was taken. One of them took her. Auntie, it was the movie, it was the lost boys. And you let him in..." I said again, mainly because I was still terrified of that fact.

"I let who in?"

"David, don't you remember, the second day they were here, you told him he could come in." I had regained some normal control of my thoughts "And if I want them gone, I have to kill them, or Sam and the Frogs, they have to die..." I muttered

"I think you're a little overtired sweetie-"

"I am _not_ overtired, this is real, and he will kill you." I said forcefully. "I'm not kidding auntie." I walked inside, down the hall and to my room, picking through the suitcase. I heard my aunt come in behind me. I could picture her disbelieving face. I continued to pick around, trying to find anything useful that Edgar and Alan had left behind.

_Michael_

I remembered suddenly. Michael had killed David. Not that that should have been possible with _antlers, _but going past that. Why was he being left alone? And where the hell were Max, Lucy, and Grandpa? Okay, Grandpa might be dead by now... I couldn't remember. I needed to read Reign of Frogs again. Because I'm pretty sure if he was dead, Alan should be a vampire, which is clearly not the case. But I was getting distracted. Mike. He was being left alone. Why? Forget it. Too much to think about without adding David's messed up logic to the list.

"Casey."

I ignored my aunt, pulling out stakes and the few remaining containers of holy water.

"Cassidy Riley Anderson!"

"What auntie!" My voice cracked, I could feel tears starting again but I blinked them back.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. No. A hand. Not hers. And the voice. The voice had been wrong.

"That wasn't nice Cassidy."

I froze, my blood ran cold, and in the back of my mind, I was screaming.

"No," I muttered "No, no, no, you're dead."

"Yes sweetheart, I am."

"You're dead. Go _away!"_

"Casey? What are you talking about?"

I blinked, the image of my mother faded, revealing my aunt once again.

"I-...I don't..." I couldn't speak anymore.

"Okay, you need sleep. And you are not leaving this house until morning."

"Auntie-" I began, and then I realized how this must look from her point of view. How _I _must look. Like a complete nutcase. Yeah. Fine. Doesn't matter that my friends and cousins will be _dead _by then. Or, maybe not. Not to mention, daytime attack...Not usually the best plan unless you have four people ready to attack all at once.

"Okay auntie." I said softly "But I'm telling the truth. I swear."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But it wasn't pleasant. All night I was plagued by nightmares. My mother dying. All my fears about Lily and Sam and the Frogs. I woke up constantly, with only minutes passing between each one. Finally, at five AM, I stopped trying to sleep. I went out and sat on the porch.

"Casey?"

My mouth dropped open. I jumped up and embraced the person who had just walked into my yard.

"Lily, you're okay, thank god, I-" I stopped, holding her at arms length. "You _are _okay, right?"

Lily shrugged "More or less yeah. More than I can say for Sam. He's a complete mess, he can't even walk. And I haven't seen the Frogs at all." She was squinting in the early morning sun. I brought her inside and sat down at the counter.

"How did you get here?" I asked

"Walked. My legs feel like they're about to fall off."

"So you know-"

"Yeah, don't start planning yet though."

"Why..." I said slowly

"Because there's some stuff you need to hear first." Lily said "I sort of listened in, and, well, Paul spouted off this idea...I didn't really think he was serious until...Well..." She paused "He suggested just killing the Frogs and Emersons. And then staying here. He said he figured no one knew anything here. And it was pretty much the same place. The others seemed to like the idea as well. If they decide to do that. We're all pretty much screwed."

I swore under my breath. No, okay. Calm Casey. This has to be thought through. Lily knows where Sam is. Has no clue about the Frogs. Okay. Okay. This is bad. Beyond bad. Shut up Casey. Just. Focus.

"So...What if this happens. What if they stay."

"Whole town goes to hell?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"And us?"

"Dead."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"We're screwed aren't we."

"Yes Lily. We are."

Ta da.

I am bad with deadlines.

Review and tell me what you think.

- Jen


End file.
